


a relaxing night

by evilstheater



Series: frog time [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, カエルの為に鐘は鳴る | Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru | For the Frog the Bell Tolls
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, also a sequel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: sable and richard both spend the night at his villa after a long day at the beach.sequel to a small vacation.also a birthday gift!





	a relaxing night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapid/gifts).



> birthday gift to rapid @ rapidfur/Sable4Smash ily and also you are going old . i hope we can be friends for awhile so i can continue to send you my shitty sabrich fics and for you to commentate on them because i live for that

The two arrived back at Richard’s villa after a small walk from the shores they were previously staying at. Richard hung his own cape up by the door, and Sablé followed suit, of course after shaking off all the sand in his clothes. The night was just starting to come, and the remaining orange rays of sunset were slowly fading away for the next sunrise. Richard’s villa was, in fact, not much to look at at all. Compared to their homes back at their respective kingdoms, it was more-so of a commoner’s house. A bathroom was to their left, with the living room taking up most of the villa. Decorated with pots all around, it had a desk in the middle and a few chairs spread out. Upstairs was an even tinier bedroom, which had a queen-sized bed and a wardrobe, accompanied with a stool in the corner. There was more to nitpick at, but Sablé found himself not really caring at the moment, and sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

“How much did this place cost you…?” he asked.

“Oh, I built it myself,” Richard replied as he organized a stack of papers on the table. These papers would later be bound to a book, which would be his diary. Sablé found it odd that Richard would be the one for building, especially when he had a castle in his name just nearby.

“And you didn’t choose to go back to Kanalet because…?” he inquired, tilting his head at Richard. He could have taken down the soldiers, so why didn’t he?

“I have spent my entire life in a castle, Sablé,” he said, “and I wanted a break. I wanted to see how everyone else lives, and how everyone else goes about their day. And I have to say, it feels really nice to not be someone special for once. It feels nice to be… me.” 

Sablé understood where Richard came from, almost. He also related to wanting to be free from his duties, but he found himself enjoying being spoiled a bit too much. He yawned and laid back in his chair, nodding at what his boyfriend said.

“You look exhausted, do you want to come to bed?” Richard asked, blowing out the candle that was illuminating the living room. Sablé nodded again, and Richard helped him up, heading to his bedroom together.

“There’s clothes in my wardrobe for you to wear, just pick whatever is comfiest,” Richard called out, already laying down. Sablé rummaged through the drawers, to find a long, white undershirt which went down to his knees. He put it on, and it felt nice to be in clothes that sand didn’t stick to (heavens knows how long he was sitting in the sand). He sat on the bed, and looked over at Richard.

“Aren’t you going to lay down with me?” he asked.

“It’s just that… it’s your bed, and I feel like there’s only room for one of us…” Sablé spoke softly, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh no,” Richard sarcastically whined, “only room for one of us. It looks like we have to lay close together then. My my, what a horrible situation we got ourselves into! … Come here, you!” Richard laughed as he pulled down Sablé with him, which also got the other prince laughing. They both laid in his bed, staring into each other’s eyes for a tender moment. Sablé was blushing, and Richard felt himself mentally screaming on how cute his boyfriend was.

“You’re handsome,” Richard blurted out. He didn’t exactly think before speaking, especially when it came to Sablé. This evoked a whine out of his boyfriend, so he sat in silence and played with the side of his hair that Richard could touch. The golden leaves were still there, and he gently took them out so they wouldn’t get ruined while they slept. Richard had to admit however, that the sight of Sablé under moonlight with gold reflecting from him was a heavenly sight. He sat them on their nightstand, and went back to playing with Sablé’s hair.

“Absolutely stunning. I love you, my prince,” he murmured, twirling some of his strands with his finger. Sablé closed his eyes and simply let Richard touch him, and in fact found the sensation very pleasant. He hummed out a note as Richard petted his hair, and found himself wrapping his arms around Richard to get even closer.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Sablé spoke up.

“Richard…?” he quietly asked, peeking open his eyes to find his prince still awake.

“Yes, love?”

He pushed himself upwards to kiss Richard on the lips, putting his hand on the one cheek he could access. Richard found himself kissing back without anything telling him to, closing his eyes as they shared a kiss under the moonlight together. Did it go on for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time felt like an eternity when they were like this, an eternity the two wouldn’t mind staying in. When they pulled away, Sablé went back to snuggling with Richard, and realized he was more tired than he thought.

Richard stroked his back, knowing that he would be up a bit longer than Sablé would be. While it sometimes got lonely, he found it to be fine, because Sablé sleeping in his arms was something that nothing could ever replicate. He hummed a familiar ballad to his partner (yet he couldn’t exactly name it, but that orange-haired girl always sung it) and watched the stars from his window, knowing tomorrow would be another day to enjoy together.

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS AWAKENING BAYBEE


End file.
